Chiffrer la valeur des choses
by AnnaOz
Summary: Il est commun de dire qu'Holmes est un être d'exception. Cela forcément implique des amitiés exceptionnelles. HolmesWatson en quête d'un meilleur résumé.


**Disclaimer:** A Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et ses ayant-droits, by Jove !

**Note:** Ah qu'il est bon d'écrire sur d'autres fandoms, de temps en temps...

Sherlock Holmes, héros de mon adolescence à l'instar de Rouletabille, d'Harry Dickson et de Nestor Burma, pourquoi ne pas avoir songé à écrire sur lui plus tôt ? Parce qu'Harry Potter est dans mon coeur ? Tatata !

Parce que je n'ai pas d'idées à moi, voilà tout, et que donc, il a bien fallu que Petite Dilly, d'abord, le demande, pour que j'écrive le drabble repris au début de la fic en italiques. Quand Modocanis a fait la requête d'un Holmes/Watson (slash donc) sur la magnifique communauté livejournal "fic sur demande", le clou était déjà à moitié enfoncé et j'ai couru avec enthousiasme écrire la fin de l'histoire.

Que voici.

Histoire d'amitié d'hommes plus que de désordre amoureux, le rating T choisi pour la fic ne cache pas d'ébats torrides, mais plutôt le dérèglement de vie de Sherlock Holmes, qui n'était pas que l'icône policière sans peur et sans reproche.

Il y a pas mal de références au personnage de Sherlock qui peuvent être un peu confuses de premier abord, mais un simple détour wiki vous éclairera :)

_Oh, et puis, même si tout n'a pas été écrit pour elle au final, c'est un petit peu beaucoup à Dilly parce qu'elle est une vraie artiste et que la raison suffit._

Bonne lecture !

&o&o&o&

_Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où Watson aurait voulu être boucher._

_Ou boulanger, ou épicier, ou tailleur pour dames, n'importe quoi plutôt que médecin._

_Il avait eu à supporter assez de supplications de ses malades, les membres charcutés par la mitraille, lui demandant encore et encore un peu de cette merveille qui efface la douleur._

_Il s'était réfugié derrière sa façade d'homme de science, leur avait donné un peu de quinine et une rasade du gin offert gracieusement par le Major._

_Souvent, ça suffisait._

_Pas avec Holmes, jamais avec Holmes, quand il avait décidé que la boxe ne l'épuiserait pas, que la cigarette serait trop âcre, que le crincrin du violon ne tairait aucune rumeur intime, Holmes lui demandait de le laisser, ou d'au moins détourner le regard puisque ça l'insupportait, puis sortait méthodiquement son petit matériel de la mallette en cuir où il gardait seringues et aiguilles._

_Parfois, Watson l'aidait à nouer le garrot. _

Une boule de gaze tâchée d'à peine une goutte du sang de Holmes choquait dans l'agencement des pipes et de la tabatière sur le petit guéridon installé à côté du fauteuil.

John Watson la fit disparaître aussitôt, jetée dans sa mallette de cuir qu'il referma en évitant de faire claquer le fermoir.

Holmes était déjà ailleurs, sa présence n'était plus désirée à ses côtés mais il ne pouvait réellement s'empêcher de vouloir rester encore un peu, assis assez loin derrière lui pour ne pas le troubler, mais être là au cas où quelque chose surviendrait. Ce ne serait pas exceptionnel, la léthargie béate dans laquelle Holmes se plongeait à l'aide de la morphine devenait de plus en plus comateuse. Plusieurs fois, Watson avait dû provoquer un choc, avec une serviette glacée dont il se servait pour lui fouetter le visage, pour faire quitter aux pupilles dilatées de son vieil ami leur aspect vitreux.

Les choses évoluaient de façon incontrôlable.

Quand il pensait _les choses _ , Watson pensait _Holmes_ .

Il aurait pu noter le jour où le désordre bohème de son compagnon d'aventures était devenu chaos en lettres rouges : le 21 novembre 1895, on l'avait invité à faire un discours à la National Gallery, en l'honneur du vernissage des quelques toiles orientales que son grand-oncle, Horace Vernet, avait offerts à l'Académie de France des décennies auparavant et qui avaient finalement trouvé refuge à leur hauteur dans l'aile consacrée aux artistes français.

Holmes s'y était rendu de bonne grâce, se pliant toujours volontiers à aider à la reconnaissance de son aïeul sur la vieille Angleterre.

Pourtant, la cérémonie n'avait pas été aussi paisiblement ennuyeuse et ostensiblement pompeuse que par le passé. Les officiels du musée étaient moins nombreusement représentés que les journalistes, gratte papiers obscurs et autres curieux pullulant dans cette bourgeoisie londonienne de fin de siècle avide de mystères.

Or, Sherlock Holmes portait pour tous encore le mystère de ses trois années d'absence.

Trois années, c'était trop pour une société habituée à suivre pas à pas, à travers les livres de Watson, les exploits de leur prodige.

Cette soirée-là fut donc prétexte à assouvir la soif des convives avec plus que du champagne ou du sherry doux.

On avait parlé d'Holmes devant les œuvres de Vernet en ne se cachant même pas que le peintre n'était pas la préoccupation du jour.

Les questions avaient fusé de tous côtés jusqu'à former un amalgame de sons discordants qui n'en rendaient aucune intelligible.

Puis, devant le mutisme d'Holmes, on avait lu à haute voix pour l'assemblée des extraits choisis d'_Une étude en rouge_ et du _Signe des quatre _ en insistant avec force sur la personnalité remarquable de ce merveilleux esprit logique.

Holmes avait déjà parcouru les travaux de Watson, mais le lyrisme grotesque que mettait le lecteur, le vieux conservateur du musée, à conter ses aventures les lui fit voir d'un tout autre œil.

En rentrant ce soir-là, Holmes était irritable et mauvais, s'en prenant même au cocher qui ne fatiguait pas assez ses bêtes pour le faire rentrer plus vite à l'abri de sa maison de Baker Street.

Quand, dans son salon de musique, il trouva Watson penché sur sa petite table de travail, occupé à écrire un courrier pourtant des plus anodins, il le prit violemment à partie.

« Vous ferriez bien de vous retrouver une compagne, votre attention de vieux chien fidèle m'étouffe, Watson. » lui siffla-t-il, en bourrant nerveusement une nouvelle pipe.

Le Docteur n'était pas préparé à cet assaut d'aigreur et mit donc d'abord un temps à sortir de son étonnement avant de questionner son ami.

« Pourquoi diable cette agressivité, Holmes ? La soirée fut-elle donc à ce point assommante ? »

Contrairement à l'habitude qui voulait qu'il ôte manteau et couvre-chef avant de se détendre les jambes dans son petit fauteuil, Holmes resta debout, parcourant en quelques pas longueur et largeur du salon de musique.

« Vous me trouvez agressif à présent, camarade ? Toute la soirée pourtant, j'ai eu à supporter la trompeuse bienveillance de vos écrits… Dans ceux-là, vous ne m'y voyez pas agressif, mais bien esprit brillant, superbe de déduction et de synthèse, habile en tout et en tous points ! Si c'est là le reflet que vous renvoie de moi mon miroir, il faudra songer à vous lancer plutôt dans des contes à dormir debout ! »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Précisément, vous ne me comprenez pas, ou plus, ou ne m'avez jamais compris, je l'ignore, mais ce Holmes-là. » dit-il en désignant du doigt la lettre qu'il prenait sans doute faussement pour un autre récit. « …ce Holmes-là n'est pas moi. Il n'y a pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut voir, dit-on, je n'avais pas perçu jusqu'à ce soir à quel point vous étiez malvoyant ! »

« Mais, mon ami… »

Holmes ne lui donna pas le loisir de finir, tapant sa pipe contre la table et lâchant au Docteur : « Laissez-moi, votre ami n'est pas le mien. »

Les jours suivants, Holmes fuma plus encore, boxa avec acharnement, mangea plus mal que jamais, usa et abusa des drogues sans que Watson ne s'y oppose.

Le malaise était profond. Il était surtout étranger à Watson.

Il avait toujours aimé les conversations à cœur ouvert avec son compagnon, qu'il eût s'agit des douleurs que lui causait son invalidité ou des rumeurs entourant les crimes qui les intéressaient, Holmes parlait de tout, parfois avec délai, mais même le sujet de ses addictions pouvait être discuté quand il était d'humeur à écouter Watson lui faire une leçon de morale.

De Moriarty seul ils avaient résolu tous deux de ne rien dire.

C'est avec l'espoir que le dialogue, rafraîchi depuis peu, n'était pas inexorablement exclu, que Watson décida d'attendre, le temps qu'il faudrait, qu'Holmes sorte de sa transe.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que l'odeur d'éther s'était totalement dissipée, John Watson observa le retour à la normale du Sherlock Holmes qu'il affectionnait.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser l'opportunité de se dérober, il l'attaqua de front.

« C'est assez, vieux camarade, expliquez-moi une bonne fois ce qui cause votre rancœur à mon égard et crevons cet abcès, je n'en peux plus. »

Holmes, qui avait ébauché un mouvement vers son petit secrétaire, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, le visage pâle mais les yeux vifs.

« Je n'éprouve aucune rancœur, vous devriez le savoir. Je suis simplement fatigué de vous voir respirer dans l'ombre de cette image d'évangile que je ne suis pas. »

Watson fit les pas nécessaires pour venir se placer entre la lumière faible des réverbères et la stature rapetissée de son ami.

« Une image d'évangile ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

La main d'Holmes battit l'air devant lui.

« De moi, Watson, de moi ! De ce stupéfiant moi que vous décrivez dans vos livres, de cette chimère qui porte mon nom, résout mes enquêtes, vit une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. Savez-vous à quel point le portrait que vous établissez de moi dans vos livres est tronqué de sa partie sombre ? »

Watson rapprocha un pouf en cuir, frappé d'arabesques orientales, du fauteuil d'Holmes et s'y assit.

« Bien entendu, quelle étrange question… Et je ne discerne pas où se situe le problème là-dedans ? »

« Encore, vous ne voyez pas ? Il se trouve, John, qu'il m'est impossible de savoir quelle partie du fantasme nommé Sherlock Holmes fait que vous demeurez à mes côtés ! Quand cette coquille sans tâche se brisera dans vos rêves, dois-je croire que vous me laisserez ? Si c'est ainsi, je préfère vous voir replier dès aujourd'hui vos bagages que de souffrir le jour où vous vous réveillerez. »

Disant tout cela, Holmes s'était agité, son souffle plus court avait suffisamment alarmé Watson pour qu'il prenne l'initiative d'ouvrir sa mallette pour prendre son pouls et dégager un pan de sa chemise pour écouter son rythme cardiaque.

Rassuré, il ne rangea pourtant pas de suite son stéthoscope, gardant encore une oreille attentive aux battements du cœur de son ami tandis qu'il lui parlait.

« Holmes, écoutez-moi… Bientôt vous vous reprocherez votre stupidité… »

« Laissez-moi en douter. »

« Et pourtant, cher, très cher compagnon, elle est grande ! Savez-vous combien votre amitié, votre respect, votre confiance me sont précieux ? Si je devais chiffrer leur valeur, elle se porterait sans doute à des sommes jamais envisagées… Je vous connais depuis si longtemps, vous m'avez donné tant à voir de vous, de votre vrai vous, que vous ne pouvez m'en vouloir de garder pour moi celui que nul autre ne… n'apprécie autant. Le Sherlock Holmes que je décris au public n'est qu'une créature de mots et de papier, mon ami, un personnage que je peux leur offrir en pitance sans effleurer seulement l'homme qui est devant moi. Celui-là, aussi imparfait soit-il, n'appartient à aucun d'eux, ne leur appartiendra jamais tant que j'aurais la force de lui faire un écran ! »

Contre ses tympans résonnait le battement unique et apaisé d'Holmes, et sa voix, roué et enrouée, confessant : « Vous aviez raison, Watson, j'étais stupide. »


End file.
